


23; outsider

by ralphstatortots



Series: george and alex [26]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: /: im not sorry, Cuckolding, M/M, basically: george and alex are dating and niall fucks alex while george watches, i literally dont know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: “Hi,” Alex murmurs softly before sitting in the chair closest to George, rather than between them on the sofa. “Sorry, I wanted to take a shower before we did anything.”“That’s perfectly alright,” Niall grins in a way that seems friendly outwardly, but in the situation feels predatory and hungry. Maybe he is. “You took some time in there, though. You sure you didn’t do anything else?”Alex curls in on himself, shoulders hunched and lip between his teeth. He looks nervous still, and George almost goes over to comfort him until Niall stands from his seat and towers over the boy. A hand comes up to tilt Alex’s head up and his eyes go dazed, lips parting while Niall’s thumb drifts over them.“You definitely did,” Niall purrs, voice deep and rumbling in the silence. “Did you think of me? Or did you think of your pathetic boyfriend that doesn’t even know how to treat you right.”





	23; outsider

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i made memeulous a cuck. die mad xx
> 
> the alt title for this was ‘george cuckulous’ i just needed to tell everybody that
> 
> thanks el for having brain cells to give me this idea too i love u

George and Alex don’t need to talk often, in the sense of serious conversation. Usually they’re open and hold no secrets, and everything they say is easily accepted with no discrimination. It’s how they are, and George feels better knowing it doesn’t have to be a big thing between them to have a serious conversation.

George gets scared when Alex asks to talk one night though, curled against George’s side and watching him play Smash Bros on their switch. It’s sudden, but he doesn’t sound that serious so George just nods along. The boy sighs into his shoulder and sits up a bit more.

They don’t usually need to _talk_ when they can say things outright, nothing held back when it comes to what’s on their mind. But George still feels anxious as he waits for Alex to talk, and his fingers fiddle with the hem of George’s shirt sleeve.

“I wanna like–“ Alex starts before he quickly cuts himself off, sighing again in frustration. “I dunno how to say it without it sounding bad.” Thoughts run through George’s head at those words, shamefully all negative with the worst outcomes imaginable. But he knows it can’t be bad, just that it might _sound_ bad.

“Just say it,” George shrugs, hating how the bubbling anxiety sits in his stomach. “The only way to explain it is to say it first.”

Alex hums and sits up fully so he’s level with him against the headboard, and George pauses his game out of consideration. Alex takes his open hand gratefully, fingers tangling with his own and tightening.

“I wanna, like...have sex with someone else. While you watch.” Alex says quietly, something choking up his voice as he talks. “Not in...Not in a weird way, just like...as if you don’t satisfy me.”

George’s head spins, and there’s the initial curse of jealousy seeping through his veins. He can’t help it, and he feels guilty for it when he sees Alex’s red cheeks and feels his hands trembling slightly in his own.

“But–“ George bites his lip and thinks of the words carefully, “Do I? Satisfy you, I mean.” He needs that reassurance, the security in knowing Alex is happy with him – not just with sex.

“Yeah,” Alex rushes out, “Yeah, fuck, sorry. You do, of course you do. It’s just...like roleplay, isn’t it? Like I pretend you don’t give me what I need and you...you watch somebody give that to me.” He explains, all while looking at George out the corner of his eyes nervously.

George can’t lie that it’s a sudden request, and a strange one at that. He initially thinks of it as an excuse for Alex to fuck somebody else because he’s not good enough, because it’s a gateway to breaking himself away from George. But the fingers curling against his, his leg thrown over George’s thigh in a way that can only be seen as affectionate, it makes him think again.

“Like a threesome?” George questions. It’s just trying to get the answers to understand this properly.

Alex shakes his head, and his cheeks heat up again. He can feel their warmth on his shoulder even through his shirt. “No, you just watch. We just...pretend you don’t give me what I need, and you watch somebody else fuck me.”

And George can’t lie, he does kind of like the sound of that. Maybe it’s the idea of getting an outside perspective of seeing Alex getting fucked into the mattress, or maybe just thought of Alex wanting him there to see it. But either way, it makes a cold sensation seep into him, and he wraps an arm around Alex’s shoulders to bring the boy closer.

“If that’s what you want,” George mumbles into his temple, “But you’re not shagging Will or some shit.”

Alex snorts a laugh and sinks down against the headboard, making himself smaller again. “God no, I’d never fucking do that. I think...it’d be better if we did it with somebody who wouldn’t bring it up all the time. Y’know, who wouldn’t make a big deal out of it and we don’t see almost _every day_.”

They both sit in silence for a minute or two in consideration.

“Who would you like?” George asks, because it’s making a first step into considering somebody as an option. He’s not the one going to get fucked here, so it’s better to ask Alex that.

“Who would _you_ like?” Alex teases, a smile playing on his lips. It drops after a moment, his bottom lip coming between his teeth. “I dunno. I mean, not...James or Will or anybody.”

George can get that. Constantly seeing the person that fucked you in front of your boyfriend – who they’re also friends with – would bound to create some weird tension. It hits him then that he’s in bed with Alex, discussing a suitable person they could ask to fuck Alex while he watches. It’s funny in a way, like some sort of plot that you’d find trending on a porn site.

“What about,” George taps his fingers against Alex shoulder, leaning his head back against the headboard. He gets mirroring taps back on his other hand. “What about, like, your US friends?”

Alex pauses and then grimaces. “I’m not catching a flight to America just to get shagged, George.”

“I’d fly to America to shag you.” George says, a smile instantly climbing onto his face when Alex groans and covers his own face. “I dunno then, I can't really think of anybody.”

Alex seems to hum in agreement. “Who’s somebody you’d want to see me get fucked by?”

“You can’t just ask somebody that,” George huffs, “It’s not...something I can really think of on the spot. It has to be like, you say this person and I’ll say if it feels right or not.”

“‘If it feels right’?” Alex smirks and pushes himself up, drawing in close to George’s face. “You jealous or something?” He teases and presses his lips to George’s cheek, then another to the corner of his mouth.

“My boyfriend saying he wants to shag another person? You can’t exactly blame me for being a _little_ jealous.” George scoffs but kisses Alex properly, pulling back before he can lose himself in the inevitable wandering hands and shaky gasps if he presses deeper.

“You’ll be there. One word and it’ll stop, if you don’t want it anymore.” Alex reassures him with his nose pressed into George’s cheek. “I want you to be all for it as well, or else it’s not gonna be fun. I want you to enjoy it.”

George nods and makes a soft noise, bringing the boy in for a shorter kiss that leaves his chest fluttering. Alex seems to have that effect on him still, even after months of being together, and he’s slightly addicted to the feelings Alex gives him.

“I don’t know,” George sighs. He tries to think of somebody he knows won’t make an attachment to Alex or try it on with him again, but somebody that they already know to skip past the awkwardness. There aren’t many people that come to mind, without thinking of their close friends. “I dunno, Niall? He’s like, not really bothered by stuff, is he?”

Alex goes silent and his fingers freeze in their place from fiddling with George’s. “I...I think I could get behind that.” He mumbles, curling in on himself next to George.

“More like he’d get behind _you_ ,” George snorts and can’t help but feel smug when Alex groans and buries his face in his shoulder, embarrassed and bashful. He knows he’s found an answer then.

“I mean, it does feel kinda right, doesn’t it? He’d be able to play into it, make it seem like you’re not getting what you want from me.” George elaborates, placing the switch console in his lap to the side when Alex gasps quietly into his shoulder. “He’d be able to fuck you good, wouldn’t he? Bet Niall would shove you down, give you what you need.”

Alex makes a throaty noise when he’s pushed down into the pillows, his face a soft cherry red and eyelashes fluttering in a way that has George heating up under his skin. A whisper of his name disappears between them, and he happily busies his mouth with sucking bruises into Alex’s neck.

“I’m gonna watch Niall fuck you, and you’re gonna put on a right show, aren’t you? He’s gonna show me how I can fuck you properly.” George says finally, and Alex keens up into him, legs coming to wrap around George’s waist desperately. It’s the last coherent sentence that isn’t filled with gasps either of them seem to say that night.

* * *

They discuss it more when they’re not tangled in the sheets and clawing desperately at each other. They needed to talk about it more, really, about barriers and what’s allowed to happen. It’s a one-time thing, and Alex agrees that he would only want to try it once. They have a safeword set up, just in case either of them do want to stop, and it all feels pretty good up until Alex brings up the fact that they actually need to _ask_ Niall if it’s something he would be interested in first.

It’s a whole other step George hadn’t considered until Alex asks about it, and it’s suddenly a lot more frightening when he thinks about actually going through with it. They know Niall is in London next week sometime for a bit of business, and they were going to meet up anyway.

“Should we call him?” Alex bites his thumb as he stares down at his phone. Niall’s contact is open, thumb hovering over the FaceTime button. He switches between that and Facebook Messenger, where it displays Niall as active.

“I guess? Probably better to prepare him for it rather than do it when he’s here.” George explains, sat beside the boy and letting him lean back into his arm.

Alex agrees and checks Facebook one more time to check Niall is still active, then hands his phone to George. “You do it,” He rushes out, “You do it. I’ll probably hang up in a second.”

George rolls his eyes but hovers over the FaceTime button, inhaling silently when Alex nods and he presses it. It does ring for a few tones, and George almost expects the call to fail, but Niall’s face appears on the screen just as he’s considering hanging up.

“Ew gays,” is the first thing Niall says, smirking at them. George realises why; Alex is pressed up against him like they’re stuck together, one arm thrown around George’s neck while resting his hand on his collarbone, the other hand buried in his own pink jacket sleeve and biting at his fingers.

“What’s going on, boys?” Niall says, leaning back in his desk chair.

“Ah, just calling to say we miss you.” George teases, watching as Niall scrunches his nose up in faux-disgust. “We couldn’t wait a week to see you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know when you’re hinting. What the fuck do you want from me then?” Niall sighs and pulls off his headphones, leaning forward in his chair and setting the phone against something – supposedly his monitor.

“We’re not asking for anything,” Alex quickly says, playing into the jokes he and Niall have had before. “What makes you think we don’t wanna just chat with our favourite furry?”

“Boy, fuck off.” Niall scoffs at him, barking out a laugh. “I know when you’re hinting for something, so just spit it out.”

George sighs when Alex doesn’t answer, knowing he’s going to have to be the one to do this too. He doesn’t mind doing it, for Alex, but it still makes him nervous.

“We, uh, have a proposition.” George starts and watches as Niall’s eyebrow raises in questioning. Surprisingly, he doesn’t say anything about that. “One that’s...kinda weird, I guess?”

“I’m all for weird.” Niall says, almost reassuringly, and falls silent again to let him continue.

“You don’t have to say yes, though.” Alex quickly cuts in, and it’s probably a safe bet that George hadn’t thought of. “It’s fine if it’s not something you want to do, just so you know.”

Niall squints at them, amused. “You’re scaring me now, lads.”

“We want you to…” George runs his brain through all the polite ways of saying this, but finds none. It’s not exactly something for _polite_ conversation, but instead ones where drinks are probably involved and tensions high. Or maybe it’s for conversations with your boyfriend at eleven at night too. “We want you to fuck Alex.” He says, simple and as it is.

“While George watches,” Alex tacks on, voice going strangled towards the end. George pulls him a bit closer, and the tension in the boy’s shoulders relax slightly. “Sorry if that’s weird to ask.”

Niall watches them for a second, face unreadable as he supposedly thinks the situation over. “You want me to cuck George?” He grins, “You want me to cuck you?” He looks more than amused now, laughs threatening to come out the more he takes in the situation.

“Is that what it’s called?” George says, just as the man on the phone snorts a laugh. “I mean, yeah. If you’re up for it, that is.”

Niall’s face drops slightly and he watches them again, a bit more serious than before. “You’re...You’re serious?”

“I mean, yeah?” Alex shrugs, “It’s something I asked George about the other night and we decided that you’d probably be best. Could play into it well and that.”

Niall hums in consideration. “What would we do? Tell me all the juicy details, boys.” He smirks at them, and Alex groans and pushes himself off George to lay sideways on the sofa, out of view of the camera. The boy is beet red, and George rests a hand on his leg.

“He’s shy,” George says, earning a light kick to the leg. “Alex wants you to, like, shag him and pretend I don’t give him what he needs. Like you’re teaching me how to fuck him properly or something.” Beside him, Alex whines into his sleeves where he’s now buried his red face.

“Jesus,” Niall huffs out and wipes his hand under an eye, closing them as he tries to grasp the situation. “That’s a lot to ask of somebody. Why’d you pick me?”

“Because you’re fit, I guess.” George shrugs, and the embarrassed boy curled up on the sofa shoots up to steal the phone out of his hands.

“Not that!” He says a little to loud, laying back down before George can take the phone back. “Not that. Because you’re good at those things, playing into roles and stuff. George suggested you, really.” He mumbles and brings his hoodie string between his teeth to distract himself. George can feel for the man slightly; he’d be embarrassed too if he were in Alex’s place.

“Your red face says different,” Niall hums over the speaker of the phone, unseeable from where George is sat, but he can still hear the smirk in his voice. “You sure you want me to?”

George hums so Niall can hear and Alex nods. “Only if you want to as well. We’ve already spoke about it, but we can sort out all the details over text before next week?” Alex says, hope shining through on his voice.

“George?” Niall asks for his feelings too, which George supposes he’s a bit thankful for.

“Like Alex said, I suggested you.” George shrugs, even if the man can’t see it. “I’m all for it.”

“Yeah, alright then.” Niall agrees with a heavy exhale, like he’s been convinced, but it feels like he was inclined to agree from the start. _Somebody_ needs to show that useless boyfriend of yours how to actually fuck you, don’t they?” Niall says, taunting, and the effect he wanted from his words is given in the form of a hitched breath and wide eyes.

“See you next Tuesday, pretty boy.” He signs off, hanging up the call soon after.

They fall silent in the aftermath, Alex laying fully on his back and George letting him stretch his legs out on his lap. It’s not awkward silence; it’s more just processing that this is _happening_ now, that they’ve asked and been received positively, and it’s happening. Next Tuesday, only three days away.

Alex releases a heavy sigh into the ceiling, phone falling against the sofa as he throws an arm over his eyes. “Fuck,” He hisses into the silence. “It’s gonna take ages for next week to come now.”

George hums in understanding. Knowing something is planned that you’re excited for is going to take longer to come, and he can’t lie that he’s somewhat excited too – or impatient is a more fitting word.

“Guess I’ll have to keep you company until then, huh?” He grins, and the other man’s legs easily part for him to kneel between them. “You don’t mind that, do you?”

“Would rather have your company than anybody else’s, love.” Alex sighs up at him, hands coming up to play with the hair at the base of his neck. “Even over Niall’s.”

George kisses him then, affection overbearing him and seeping into him. “Maybe I should leave some marks,” He considers when he pulls back, thumbing at Alex’s pink lips and trailing it down to his bare neck. “Show him that even if he’s fucking you, you’re still mine.”

Alex goes breathless at his words, sinking into the sofa and letting George press him into it. He nods eagerly, tilting his head back as George kisses a slow line down his jaw until he reaches his neck.

“You’re still mine, aren’t you, pretty boy?” George can’t help but tease, earning a groan and a curse at him, soon swallowed up by a hitch of breath when he bites into the curve of his neck and sucks a lasting bruise there.

* * *

Next Tuesday comes quicker than either of them expected, thankfully, and soon they find themselves waiting for Niall’s text saying he’s on his way up to their flat.

They talked about it more over text, like they said they would. Alex filled Niall in on the safeword, the boundaries, what to do and what not to do. He took it all pretty well, understanding and respecting everything they offered him. The man had even joked about the no kissing rule they set in place, but still agreed regardless. Overall, if Niall had a customer satisfaction survey on discussing an almost-threesome with your boyfriend, George would probably give close to five stars.

What he wouldn’t give a high rating on is Niall’s lack of texts to either of them on when he’s there; the last thing Alex got a text about was his Uber arriving to pick him up and drop him off at their apartment building.

But it comes eventually when they’re talking about how to initiate this whole thing – which is something they failed to discuss beforehand. Niall texts George to say he’s in the elevator up to their flat, and Alex instantly begins rambling out of nervousness while George texts back to say to just walk in.

“Calm down,” George sighs and holds Alex’s restless hands in his, bringing their mouths together briefly in an act of comfort. It works when Alex’s shoulders fall from their tense hold. “I love you, y’know?”

Alex hums, cheeks dusting pink as he lets out a shaky breath. “Love you too,” He replies and kisses George once more, pulling back to tug at his own hair. “I forgot to shower.” He mumbles quietly, eyes darting between the door and George.

“I’m sure he can wait another ten minutes for you to shower,” George scoffs and guides the boy up off the sofa, just as Niall walks in through the door.

“What’s going on, boys?” Niall grins at them, dropping his bag in the hallway and kicking off his shoes. “Where we off to?” He teases seeing George guide Alex towards the bathroom for a shower.

“He’s gonna have a shower, before...yeah.” George coughs out as Alex mumbles a shy greeting to Niall, before the door shuts abruptly and George is left alone with a man taller than himself.

He doesn’t notice when he’s smaller than somebody, despite the jokes about his height. But standing so close to Niall in their small hallway, looking up at the man that’s not even making the effort to move his head to stare down at George, it makes something dangerous coil in his stomach. Maybe he can see why Alex agreed to Niall so quickly, and maybe he can pat himself on the back for choosing so wisely.

“You look like you’re gonna piss yourself scared in a second, mate.” Niall scoffs and lightly pushes past him to sit on one of the sofas. He looks minacious in the low light, a backdrop of artificial stars splattered across the city only furthering Niall’s sudden presence. He fills up so much space in their flat, even sat on one square of their sofa.

“Just sit down, George.” Niall sighs when George is still stood in the entrance of the living room as if this isn’t his own home. “I’m not gonna bite, unless you want me to.” He grins, teasing, and George swallows down a heavy feeling in his throat before he does as he’s told and sits on the opposite side of the sofa.

“It’s like you’re the one about to get fucked, not Alex.” Niall scoffs, teasing again, and George sighs at the words.

“Just nervous, I guess.” He shrugs to himself and listens as Niall hums in acknowledgement. “Not exactly every day I watch somebody fuck my boyfriend.”

“No time better than the present.” Niall offers before sitting forward to take off his coat. “You wanna run me through what’s happening?”

George does, explaining that he has a bigger bed – he feels better knowing Alex is in _his_ bed doing this – and that he’s just going to watch. He goes over the things they already discussed, just to make sure Niall remembers, and the man nods along to everything until the sound of the shower stops.

Alex comes it a few minutes later, adorned in one of George’s hoodies and legs bare, hair still damp and cheeks flushed.

“Hi,” Alex murmurs softly before sitting in the chair closest to George, rather than between them on the sofa. “Sorry, I wanted to take a shower before we did anything.”

“That’s perfectly alright,” Niall grins in a way that seems friendly outwardly, but in the situation feels predatory and hungry. Maybe he is. “You took some time in there, though. You sure you didn’t do anything else?”

Alex curls in on himself, shoulders hunched and lip between his teeth. He looks nervous still, and George almost goes over to comfort him until Niall stands from his seat and towers over the boy. A hand comes up to tilt Alex’s head up and his eyes go dazed, lips parting while Niall’s thumb drifts over them.

“You definitely did,” Niall purrs, voice deep and rumbling in the silence. “Did you think of me? Or did you think of your pathetic boyfriend that doesn’t even know how to treat you right.”

George inhales at that, and he can’t lie that the degradation he’s receiving does something strange to him. Alex seems to be in the same boat, light breaths escaping him as he looks up at Niall with a faint nod.

“Whatever saves time, I guess.” Niall shrugs and backs up a few steps. “I’m gonna fuck you on his bed, right where he’s failed to give you what you need.” He states firmly, talking as if George isn’t even here. Initially, at the idea of that, George would bristle and protest. But now that it’s happening and he’s hearing it straight from Niall’s mouth, it’s a lot more arousing than it has any right to be.

Alex’s eyes dart to George for a moment, asking, and goes back to Niall when he gives a short nod. “Please,” Alex whispers, “Please give me what I need.” He says, and Niall smirks.

They make it to George’s bed in a short time, Alex stretched out across the sheets with his head in the pillows, while George sits in a seat off to the side of the bed. Niall seems to be happy to stand in the doorway for now, imposing and leaving a shadow over them. He looks just as dangerous as he did on the sofa.

He soon makes his way over to the bed though, apparently just as eager as Alex seems to start this. Niall’s hands drift over the boy’s thighs at first before pausing at the hem of the hoodie.

“Even when you’re fucking another man, you still wear your boyfriend’s clothes.” Niall scoffs lightly and pushes the hoodie up to Alex’s chest, instantly wandering his hands around the flat plane of his stomach, digging fingers into his hips. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’re not even gonna remember his name, princess.” He purrs, deep in his chest, trying to make himself the loudest thing in the room, despite the silence.

Niall pulls at Alex’s briefs until the back of them are pulled to his thighs, the front still comfortably in place. Alex turns to the side, exposing himself more for the man behind him, eyes trained fully on George as his eyelashes flutter after a second. George knows then that Niall’s put a finger inside him, easily and with no hassle. It’s evident Alex did prepare himself in the shower, and a smooth wave of warmth settles over George at the thought.

“Still so tight, like you didn’t even open yourself up.” Niall comments, his free hand pushing at the underside of Alex’s knee so George can see what he’s doing. There are two fingers inside him, no longer testing the looseness of his hole but rather pushing them deep to the knuckle, searching for the spot that George knows will leave Alex panting and restless against the sheets.

“Please,” Alex gasps out, thigh tensing under Niall’s other hand whenever his fingers find their goal. “Niall, please, I’m fine, just–“ He groans low, head falling into the pillow and turning onto his front with Niall’s help. His briefs come down to his thighs fully now, and George swallows at the sight of Alex’s cock already hard between his legs.

“There’s lube and stuff on the nightstand.” George offers. His voice feels unfamiliar even to himself, unnatural and intrusive.

Niall looks at him, like he’s bothered by George even making a single sound, but pulls his fingers free and reaches for the lube anyway.

“I don't need it,” Alex whimpers into the pillow, fingers gripping tight onto the sheets. “I opened myself up for you, Niall, I don’t need anymore.”

Niall pulls on the man’s hair, pulling his head up as he leans down until he’s level with his ear. “I’ll do what I want, bitch. You want me to fuck you so bad? Give you what George can’t? Then you’re gonna take it how I give it.” He hisses, letting go of Alex’s hair and leaving him to drop back into the pillow with a moan.

Two fingers re-enter Alex, no kindness found in Niall’s actions as he instantly fucks them deep with no hesitation.

“Jesus, you're basically gagging for it.” Niall spits out as he slips a third finger inside Alex. “Whatever he’s been doing to you, it’s definitely not enough for a slut like you.” He continues, making George grip the arms of the chair.

“I’m gonna teach you how to fuck this boy properly, George.” Niall hums, not even sparing him a glance from where he’s spreading Alex’s cheeks and watching as his fingers spear inside him deep. “Maybe then he won’t be asking other men to shag him, eh?”

George nods, because talking feels wrong, like it isn’t his place to right now. He’s not in control, not even in the slightest. Alex has more control than him, and all George can do is watch as his boyfriend is given the hard fucking he deserves.

“Niall,” Alex croaks into the pillow, a hand going back to grip Niall’s wrist. “Please, I’m ready, I just need it so bad.”

“Hear that?” Niall hums, smug. “He’s begging me for it. I don’t think you’ve ever heard what that sounds like.” He says, all while pulling off his shirt and unbuckling his belt. His jeans are pushed down to his thighs soon after, not even making the effort to take them off fully.

George trails his eyes back to Alex, where he’s got his head still in the pillows, but he’s watching George. He smiles softly, cheeks flushed and eyes half-lidded, but it’s endearing enough that it makes George’s chest swim with affection. He wants to kiss him, bundle him up in his arms and never let go, but that can come later. That’s for later, when Niall isn’t reaching for the lube again to slick up his cock in preparation.

“Condom,” Alex gasps harshly, watching behind him as Niall pulls down the hem of his briefs to expose his cock, thick and heavy in his hand. “You not gonna use it?”

“I’m clean, sweetheart, don’t worry.” Niall says with a hand spreading Alex’s cheeks, pouring a bit of lube to spread around his hole. “I just thought it’d be nice for your useless boyfriend to rut inside your warm hole after I’ve filled it with my cum.” He grins at George when a moan loosens itself from his chest, unable to be caught in time.

“I think even _he_ likes the sound of that,” Niall says as he strokes himself, his briefs joining his jeans at his thighs. “I think he likes that I’m going to fuck you loose and give him the leftovers once you’re satisfied.”

Alex hums breathlessly, a whine tinting the noise, pushing himself up onto his elbows as his head drops. “Fuck, please. Give me what I need, Niall.” He begs softly and pushes himself back into the man’s hands eagerly.

Niall does, guiding his cock into Alex and groaning deep when he bottoms out inside him. “You feel heavenly stretched out around my cock, princess. I bet George doesn’t appreciate this, not like I do.” He smirks, hand coming up to Alex’s throat to make him face George.

“You’re gonna watch him while I fuck you,” Niall spits out, his other hand coming down to grip Alex’s waist tight, leaving the skin to turn white from the pressure. “You’re gonna watch him get off on it. He’s rock hard over there, sweetheart, and all because he’s finally seeing you get what you deserve.”

Alex moans and George can’t stop himself from gripping himself through his jeans.

They look good together; in a weird way that makes George feel a tinge of jealousy in his veins again, they look good. Niall is bigger, more striking and larger than Alex’s small frame as he hovers above the boy. His hand is basically the size of Alex’s throat, fingers curving easily around his Adam’s apple and keeping him facing George. It looks good, and George can’t help but pull himself out from his jeans to grip himself tighter.

“Put some fingers in his mouth,” George pants, trying to ignore the heavy pulse of arousal in his cock. “He likes that.”

“I don’t think you’re in any position to tell me to do anything, mate.” Niall scoffs dismissively, starting a rough pace that leaves Alex’s body jolting slightly with each thrust. His mouth is open, panting and letting out loose moans, pink lips just begging for fingers to be shoved in his mouth. “You’re just gonna sit there and wank your cock dry until I’m done with your whore of a boyfriend.”

George moans and spits in his hand, stroking himself at a slower pace than Niall is fucking Alex at. He’s fine until Niall lets go of Alex to sit back on his haunches, slowing his hips as he pumps his cock in and out of Alex.

“You have such a pretty hole, Alex, practically gripping my cock to try and shove it back inside you.” Niall says, rumbling, pushing back inside the boy until his hips are flush against his arse. “You seeing this, George? You see how eager he is for me to shove my cock inside him?”

George makes a strained noise he can’t hold back, nodding as the hand around his cock picks up. He can’t help it, not with a sigh like that, and he tries to hold off on going any faster. He remembers Niall’s earlier words, about fucking Alex afterwards, and he’s not about to pass up on the chance.

“Niall,” Alex whines heavily into the sheets, “Please, I need it so bad. Please fuck me.”

“How long have you waited for this?” Niall asks the man beneath him, hands wandering up his back and pushing firmly on his shoulders until his chest meets the bed. His hips are relentless now, a constant rhythm that leaves Alex gasping. “How long have you needed somebody to just bend you over and make you take it?”

Alex looks to George, unable to move beneath large hands. He’s asking if it would be too much to answer, if it would ruin this for George if he played into what Niall’s asking of him. George hums a moan, pushing his hips up into his fist, and it’s all Alex needs for his mouth to open.

“I’ve needed it for so long, it’s all I’ve ever needed.” Alex whimpers softly, eyes clenching closed. “George just isn’t enough, he doesn’t fuck me like I need. He doesn’t fuck me like you do.” His voice breaks with bitten back moans, and the words make George’s head dizzy and his cock twitch in his hand.

Niall groans and keeps one hand on Alex’s upper back, the other coming down to grip his waist again as he fucks into the boy ruthlessly. He doesn’t say much more than the occasional filthy curse, a few dribbling sentences and meaningless words that just make Alex moan headily.

“I’m gonna come inside you,” Niall pants suddenly, bringing his hand back to Alex’s throat to lift him until his back flush against Niall’s chest. “I’m gonna fucking come inside you like you’re a bitch in heat, so George knows who did this to you.”

Alex mewls a plea, hand curling around his leaking cock as Niall fucks into him rough. Even half-lidded, his eyes still watch George. Even with his lips bitten red and parted, he’s still mouthing George’s name. Even if Niall’s hand around his throat, the marks from a few days prior still sit proudly on his neck.

The man behind him comes with a growl, fingernails leaving deep marks behind on Alex’s hips, lowering the boy so he’s back against the bed before Niall starts to pull out. His fingers wipe at his hole, gathering up the mess that’s starting to leak out before pushing it back inside Alex.

“Fuck him,” Niall tells George, not leaving any room for protest – if there was any. “You get to fuck him now, after I’ve already done your job and opened him up for you.”

George swallows and stands from the chair, kicking off his jeans before he kneels behind his panting boyfriend. He’s about to press himself against Alex’s back, to whisper to him how pretty he looked, but Alex beats him to it and sluggishly flips onto his back.

“Hey,” Alex pants, one hand circled around the base of his cock. It looks pained, flushed a deep red and leaking onto his own fingers, but his expression looks elated to see George above him.

“Hey,” George hums back, grabbing for the lube that was tossed aside. Niall passes it to him, giving him a look when their fingers brush together. “You okay?”

Alex keens in answer and pushes up into George’s hand on his side, the other coating himself in lube. It’s obvious that he doesn’t want to waste any time, desperation clawing at him as he urges George closer.

The thought of another man’s cum inside his boyfriend unsettles him at first, makes him feel possessive and unsure of the idea. But Alex’s legs curl tight around his waist and draw him in, and George can’t refuse the silent plea for his cock to push inside the man beneath him. It’s far hotter than it has any right to be, his cock filling Alex’s already loose hole and feeling it tainted wet with something that’s not lube this time. George moans low in his throat and hunches over, pushing until they’re flush together and he’s aching to move.

“Fuck me,” Alex whispers between them, “Fuck me like I need, George.” He begs, and George barely considers the fact that Niall is still there with them before he’s giving in and shoving himself back inside Alex.

Neither of them are going to last long at this rate; after Alex getting fucked like he did and again now, and George pent up and desperate from seeing everything unfold, being able to witness from an outsiders view what Alex looks like, it’s no surprise that endurance isn’t in their cards.

George lets Alex pull him down so their mouths meet, gasps and moans and soft noises being swallowed down when George fucks into the man like it’s all he needs. It feels like it _is_ all he needs too, like Alex is something he would be able to stay away from even if he tried.

“Come inside me,” Alex pants against his lips, the faint brush of his knuckles against George’s stomach as his hands fly over his cock. “Please, make a mess of me.”

George groans and nods, burying his face in Alex’s neck as he ruts inside the boy desperately, a cold shock of heat spiking through his veins until he’s gasping Alex’s name and fucking into him as deep as he can. There’s the faint realisation that Alex comes too, judging from the sensation of something wet splattering against his stomach and the drawn-out moan Alex lets out.

There’s a moment of silence as they catch their breath, clinging to each other tight. Then George remembers Niall, watching them still, who’s now pulling on his shirt and buckling up his belt.

“Quite the show there, lads.” Niall grins at them when they pull apart, George slowly pulling out of Alex and smoothing a hand over trembling thighs. “You don’t mind if I get a drink?” He asks, barely waiting for an answer before he’s gone and out the room.

Alex laughs softly, keeping his legs still as George cleans him up before any of the cum leaking from his hole gets on the bed sheets. “That was uh...something.” He hums, sounding amused when George presses a kiss to his knee before it’s gently placed down.

“Was it good?” George asks and helps pull the other man’s briefs back up and pulling down his hoodie. “It wasn’t too much or anything?”

Alex hums softly and shakes his head, stretching his limbs out on the bed while George pulls up his briefs and jeans. “It wasn’t weird for you?”

“Nah,” George shrugs, happily letting the boy sit up and wrap his arms around his chest, burying his face in his neck as his breathing evens out. “Was quite hot, really. It’s kind of why my dick was hard, Al.” He says and laughs when Alex bites his shoulder lightly.

“Thank you for doing this for me,” Alex hums into his shoulder and intertwines their fingers. “I love you, a lot.”

“I love you too,” George says back, affection bursting silently in his chest at how quiet and timid Alex sounds. “As long as you don’t go shagging loads of people now, that is.” Alex laughs at that and bites his shoulder again, pulling back to kiss him gently.

“Yeah, can you two stop fucking snogging already?” Niall cuts in from the hallway suddenly, making Alex jump in his arms. “I’m hungry and I’m gonna use your phone to order food in a second.”

Alex rolls his eyes and is about to shout something back until George kisses him once more, just because he can. The shy smile and pink cheeks he gets in return makes everything worth it.


End file.
